Piece of Cake
by Sophiepicklegirl
Summary: Ranger and Les think Steph is being a baby so agreed to be waxed. Contains a couple of swear words hence K rating, but nothing else. One shot.


**This story came to mind as I'm a swimming teacher and one of the things I need to be sure of is that I don't have any 'unwanted hair' on show... Enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think.**

Steph sighed and glanced at her watch for the third time in less than an hour.

"Won't make it go any faster, Beautiful." Lester said as he rounded on her cubicle with a file in his hand for her.

"Yeah, it's not that I want time to go faster, if anything, I don't want it to move at all." She explained with a resigned look on her face as she took the buff wallet from his hand.

"Is everything ok, Babe?" added Ranger as he followed Les into her small space. Quickly he knelt down so that he was at eye level. Taking her face in his large hands he kissed her softly. "Whatever is wrong, Babe. I'm sure we can sort it out." He added as he pulled her into his arms for a reassuring hug.

Steph pulled back. "You have no idea, Ranger." She said softly as she played with the ends of his shoulder length hair. "But thanks anyway."

Almost as the words were out of her mouth, the phone rang. Ranger raised an eyebrow as Steph took a large sigh and put it to her ear, giving it the same look as you would a rattle snake. "Hi Lula."

"..."

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be."

"..."

"I know, I know, but do I have to?"

"..."

Steph sighed as she put the phone down. "Oh well, here goes." She said as she started to stand up.

"Babe, what is it! What's wrong?" Ranger said, looking very worried. Since she'd moved in with him she'd had little or no trouble from the usual sources. Joe was now seeing an accountant from Newark. There were no stalkers that anyone was aware of. Even her Mother had begun to accept that her daughter would not be marrying a good Italian man from the Burg. "Please Babe. What _is_ the matter!" he added, pulling her to him and holding her tight.

"I'm just being silly, is all." She replied, trying to sound brave as she pushed him away gently but firmly.

"Is it your holiday wardrobe?" asked Lester, trying to help identify the problem. He knew she'd been having trouble finding the perfect clothes for her upcoming two week romantic break with Batman in the Maldives.

"No! It's worse than that!" Steph exclaimed starting to hyperventilate.

"Please Babe, you have to tell me!" Ranger said as he started rubbing circles on her back.

Ram stuck his head round the edge of the cubicle. "Boss, Lula is on her way up. Says if we don't let white girl go she'll come in and get her. She muttered something about being a coward?"

"Ok, if you must know" Steph huffed out, turning a deep shade of crimson "I'm going for a bikini wax."

Lester let out a snort that quickly turned into a roar of laughter. "Beautiful! You had me worried for a moment! How bad can it be?" he added once he'd caught his breath and his laughter had dulled enough for him to speak.

"Freaking terrible!" Steph ground out, giving him a Burg death glare.

"Babe! Really!" Ranger added a tiny almost smile dancing across his face.

Steph looked at them with an incredulous look on her face before a glint appeared in her eye. "Tell you what, if you think I'm being a baby, why don't you try it? Big brave badass boys like you ... walk in the park..." she added firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Babe."

"Beautiful."

"Right, you're both on!" Steph said as she turned and headed to the elevator. "I'll ask Shelly if she can come here, I'm sure she won't mind."

Ranger and Lester smirked at each other. After all, how painful could it be?

o0o0o0o0o

Bobby set up two treatment tables in the gym the next morning and the whole of Rangeman huddled round the monitors to watch. Hector was grinning as his partner, Chris, preferred his men bare and as a consequence he regularly waxed, so knew what was coming. He mentally rubbed his hands in anticipation.

Ranger and Lester headed into the room where Bobby, Steph, Shelly and a colleague Brandi were waiting.

Both men were wearing normal t-shirts but had donned paper thongs provided by Shelly. Both were feeling a little bit silly and were more than a little bit worried.

"It'll be fine, Boys." Steph said soothingly with a smile. "I'm sure neither of you will find this hard. Walk in the park, remember? Hop up on the tables. Relax and enjoy the treatment." She said as she gestured to the two tables.

"Not to late to back out, Cuz." Ranger ground out.

"Nah, piece of Cake, Boss" came the tense reply.

"Ok" said Shelly. "Steph decided to have a Hollywood in the end. What do you boys want?" she asked innocently.

"Same." Ranger said.

"Yeah, whatever Steph had is fine by me." Lester added bravely.

Steph, Shelly and Brandi shared a look.

"OK boys. Up on the tables." Shelly instructed.

Hector was almost on the floor laughing as he watched the whole thing unfold.

"What's so funny?" Hal asked impatiently.

Hector grinned "They've just agreed to have everything removed and I mean _everything_!" He wheezed out, slapping his thighs.

"Oooooh." Said the men round the monitors in a soft agonising whisper. A couple even crossed themselves.

o0o0o0o0o

Shelly and Brandi moved the wax warmer, strips and applicators closer to the beds and laid a towel over the crotches of the two men.

"Ready?" they asked in unison, smiling as they bent the leg of the nearest man to them. Quickly they applied the warm wax up to the edge of the thong then pressed narrow strips of cloth onto it

"WTF?" Ranger asked as he pulled his head up to see what Shelly was doing "Babe?" he added, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Shhh" Steph said "It'll all be over in a moment."

"HOLY FUCKING HELL!" Lester screamed out – Brandi had yanked her strip off before Shelly.

"Aaaagh!" screamed Ranger as Shelly repeated the movement on Ranger.

Upstairs the Comms room erupted in expletives such as "Holy fuck!" and "Sheeeit!" mixed in with howls of laughter as most of the men cupped themselves and thanked their lucky stars they were not in the gym at that moment.

"What?" asked Steph as she smiled sweetly at the two men writhing in agony. "Piece of cake, remember?"


End file.
